Spy Games
by HinawithLove
Summary: CIA special operative Shino Aburame was a man of habit.  Suddenly, after seven years of predictable patterns of behavior, his whole routine changed.  His team has been assigned to investigate the changes.  What will the discover?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Target is leaving the parking garage, repeat, target is leaving the parking garage." A deep voice said into his headset.

"Roger that. Proceed with the tail, remember our target is incredibly skilled in detection, use extreme cautious." Another masculine voice was heard over the team's radio frequency.

"Understood. Target is heading east down I-34." There was several minutes of radio silence as team one and team two followed there target at a discreet distance down the interstate.

"Target has taken Exit 15, proceeding towards Hwy 89." The deep voice reported. Tension was high as the traffic thinned out, making tailing the subject more difficult. The man they were dealing with was a highly trained CIA operative. He was on the tracker squad that hunted down the most elusive and dangerous criminals. Shino Aburame was not a man to be dealt with lightly. His skills were legendary in the agency.

His recent unexplainable behavior had raised the suspicions of his immediate superior, and the rest of his team had been interrogated about his movements and conversations involving him. Unable to come to any conclusions about the changes in his routine, the chief had ordered the rest of the team to track him and report his movements. To say the least, they were not excited with the assignment. Having worked with him for the last seven years, they knew that it was going to be almost impossible to complete the task without him being aware of the tail. However, they were all intensely curious about his behavior.

For seven years, Shino Aburame was the epitome of punctuality and routine. Every morning he would show up to work five minutes early, carrying his take out from McDonalds, and a large cup of Starbucks coffee. He checked in and went straight to work, often working through lunch unless reminded by one of his teammates. Every night he worked until approximately seven o'clock, and then punched out and went home with a few quiet goodbyes and some good-natured ribbing of his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Lately, the last four months to be precise, his routine had fluctuated greatly. He was showing up late to work, homemade bento in hand, with a thermos of herbal tea. Instead of working through lunch, he was locking himself in his office, and not coming out until several minutes after the break should be over. Perhaps the biggest change was the fact that he now left the office at precisely five o'clock every evening. Though there was no complaints about the amount or quality of work he was producing, it was an unsettling change in a man whose live was previously highly predictable.

So, here they were, attempting to remain under his well-developed radar, to try and find the root cause of changed behavior.

"Target has left Hwy 89 and is proceeding up a private drive. Proceeding diversionary tactics." This was there code for driving past and then circling around a moving target.

"Copy that. We will rendevous in approximately five minutes. Do not make a move without us." Team leader, Sasuke Uchiha ordered.

"Understood."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The two teams met up and decided to proceed on foot. They slowly approached the cabin where Shino's jeep was parked, and crept up to it using the trees and shrubbery as cover. Once in position, they pulled out their binoculars. For several minutes they had no visual on their target, and then they saw him pass by a window to the left of the front door. The front door opened and Shino came out, and the team was astonished to see a petite pregnant woman follow him. He led her over to the porch swing, and carefully helped her sit down before going back inside the cabin. A few minutes later, he returned with a small folding table holding two plates.

The shocked men watched in amazement as their stoic teammate allowed the small female remove his ever-present sunglasses and then leaned over to kiss him. He merely smiled at her before returning the kiss warmly.

"What the hell-did you see that? He damn near broke my jaw when I tried to steal his shades!" Whined their most immature member. He even wiggled his jaw in remembrance.

"Well, this explains his behavior. A woman. Who would have thought Shino was capable of not only finding a female that would put up with him, but also getting her preggers. He could have told me though, I am his best friend." Kiba said resentfully.

"Something is not right about this. I know that Aburame is a close-mouthed bastard, but still-you would expect him to mention the fact that he knocked someone up. Plus, she looks familiar…." Sasuke trailed off as he tried to remember when he had seen the female.

"You are right, she does look familiar. Maybe she works at the agency, or we met her on a mission." As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke suddenly remembered where he knew her from.

"Holy shit! That is Neji Hyuuga's little sister! No wonder he didn't tell us anything, she is supposed to be dead!" Sasuke swore eloquently under his breath. This was going to cause the shit to hit the fan at the agency. Hinata Hyuuga had disappeared right after she testified against her older brother during his trial for arms dealing. At the trial, Neji had to be subdued for trying to attack her. When she went missing from her apartment and a large amount of blood was found on the floor that matched hers, it was assumed that he had made good on his threat to kill her.

"What the hell is she doing here with Shino instead of in protective custody? And why didn't he tell us?" Sasuke growled.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Note: It had been a long time since Sasuke had seen Hinata, so he didn't immediately recognize her.

Before anyone could argue with him, Sasuke stalked up to the porch to confront his team member. The others tried to call him back before he compromised the mission, but he ignored them. What they didn't know was Hinata was an old childhood friend, one that he felt protective of, and he fully intended to find out what she was doing with Shino. And pregnant. It had been a long time since they met in person, but they exchanged Christmas cards and emailed each other occasionally. He had been truly grieved by her death.

As soon as he cleared the tree line, Shino left the porch to meet him with a pissed off look on his face. Behind him, Hinata sat on the porch swing with a stunned look on her face.

"What the hell is going on Shino?" Sasuke shouted at him.

"I could ask you the same thing Uchiha." Shino growled coldly at him. They starred angrily at each other, determined to force the other to start speaking first. This stare off was interrupted when Hinata waddled around Shino to go stand in front of Sasuke.

"Sorry we didn't tell you Sasuke, but when we found out I was pregnant, I turned down the protective custody. This was the only solution Shino and I could come up with- I had to die and then have no contact with the outside world." Hinata looked up at him with a mixture of apology and apprehension.

"Let's back up here a moment. When did you and Shino hook-up?" Sasuke asked in frustration, as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Uchiha, you remember that mission we had where I had to go undercover as a college student? We were enrolled in the same class and were assigned a project together. Our relationship developed from there, and when the mission was over, I told Hinata as much of the truth about my job as I could. She was upset that I had gotten to know her under a false identity, but by that time we had already developed feelings for each other. We have been together ever since. Due to the dangerous nature of my job and her family's business, we decided that it would be prudent to keep our relationship a secret." Shino said matter of factly.

"Two years! You kept your relationship a secret for two years!" Sasuke exclaimed. By this time, the rest of the team came out of hiding just in time to hear Sasuke's last statement.

"Shino- what the hell man? I am your best friend and you kept this secret from me for two years?" Kiba yelled, obviously feeling betrayed by his friend. He was distracted from his anger when Hinata let out a small giggle. He turned to glower at her, only for a deep blush to spread across his cheeks when he saw how beautiful she was. Waist long shiny indigo hair, pretty lavender eyes, a straight little nose, and full rosy lips. Other than her oversized abdomen, she was very petite and curved in all the right spots. Kiba gave a start of surprise when Shino cleared his throat loudly, and he realized that he was just standing there like an idiot ogling his best friend's girl. Hinata giggled again as Shino pulled her up against his side possessively.

"You must be Kiba, Shino has told me all about you. Nice to meet you." She said softly, holding her hand out for him to shake. He reached out almost reluctantly, and her small hand disappeared into his larger one. _Damn, she feels as nice as she looks! _The blush that had disappeared, spread back over his face, and he let go of her hand quickly. She was already turning to the rest of the team.

"Don't tell me who you are, let me guess from Shino's descriptions. Let's see, you must be Naruto?" She asked as she held her hand out to Naruto. He looked at her in amazement, and shook her hand.

"And you must be Lee?" Lee grabbed her hand enthusiastically.

"You are correct, most beautiful flower of youthfulness!" He exclaimed excitedly. Hinata stifled a giggle behind her hand, and her eyes twinkled as the met Shino's briefly. His team members were amazed by the soft, loving look he gave her.

"We should go into the cabin, Hinata is needs to finish her supper and put her feet up. We can answer the rest of your questions there." Shino suggested firmly, his expression once again neutral.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'(

Shino led the way back into the cabin, his arm wrapped protectively around Hinata's waist. His teammates followed with varying degrees of astonishment, amusement, and envy. As soon as the entered the building, Shino guided Hinata to the couch and fetched her half-eaten supper. Then he placed a step stool under her feet, and her drink on the table beside her. Sasuke and Kiba shared humorous glance as they watched their normally stoic teammate hover solicitously over his woman. Once he was satisfied that all her current needs had been met, he stationed himself beside her on the couch.

"I believe that you have some questions for us?" He asked resignedly.

"I want to know why Hinata turned down protective custody…I know that you could have gone with her, so it's not like you would have been separated. So why turn it down?" Sasuke asked intently.

"Neither of us trusted our safety to that department. Several of the previous witnesses against the Hyuuga that went into the program were assassinated. Gaara is an excellent agent, but he has a leak on his team. We also wanted to ensure that Hinata's pregnancy would be as stress-free as possible, which wouldn't have occurred if we were on the run, constantly looking over our shoulders." Shino told him quietly.

"What Shino isn't telling you is that I don't trust anyone but him right now, and I threw a major fit when he suggested we go directly to Gaara.." Hinata confessed. Sasuke looked hurt.

"You didn't feel like you could trust me, Hinata? We've known each other since we were five!" He said angrily, and everyone in the room could tell that he was restraining himself from yelling at her. Hinata's eyes teared up, and she hung her head down. Shino eyes blazed at the indignant Uchiha, and the raven headed man turned away in frustration, pacing the length of the living room as he attempted to regain control of his anger. After several minutes passed he went over to Hinata and knelt down beside her, raising her tear-stained face with a gentle hand.

"Look, I am sorry for loosing my temper, Kitten." He told her softly, using her old childhood nickname. Shino shifted closer to Hinata, and let out an almost inaudible growl. Sasuke smirked at him. _Jealous much? _Hinata gave him a tiny smile, and he knew that he was forgiven.

"It was a bad shock to hear of your death. I am really glad that you are alive, Kitten." He reached out to pull her into a hug, and was highly amused to hear Shino gritting his teeth.

"I have a question- how are we to proceed with the mission now that our cover has been compromised?" Asked Lee with confusion. The teammates all starred around at each other as they tried to decide what they should or should not tell the chief. Though it only lasted a few seconds, the close-nit team was in silent agreement as they considered the safety of the baby Hinata was carrying. Naruto decided to speak up put into words what they were committing themselves to.

"It's obvious, this mission has turned from surveillance into a protection detail."


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"So I take it you guys are staying for supper?" Hinata said as she scooted forward, awkwardly trying to get up from the couch. Shino turned to her and pushed her back gently.

"And where do you think that you are going, love?" He asked sternly.

"Shino- I have guests to take care of." She replied. She let out a huff of exasperation when he shook his head at her.

"I don't think so." Shino told her.

"I am not going to break. I am pregnant, not helpless. I drives me nuts when you won't let me do anything!" Hinata exclaimed in annoyance. She crossed her arms under her breasts, and starred up at him defiantly.

"The doctor said that you have to be extra careful not to overexert yourself. You already do more than you are supposed to. Just sit back and rest. I think that fully grown CIA agents are capable of making their own plates, right guys?" Shino called out to his teammates, his eyes never leaving Hinata's as they battled visually.

The men practically fell over themselves to reassure Hinata that they didn't mind taking care of themselves, and it made her smile despite her irritation. They all grabbed plates and settled in at the dining room table. Once everyone had eaten, the men questioned Shino to gain the full details of his plan to hide Hinata, and the routine that he used to take care of her.

They learned that the lovers were in fact married in the Bahamas over a year ago, and that in this small town Hinata went by the name Hitomi Aburame. Shino had used some of his old contacts to purchase fake identification under that name for her, and she was registered at the OB clinic as such. He also informed them that Hinata's pregnancy was considered high risk, which was why he was being so strict about her not doing too much.

None of them liked the situation much. Hinata was in a highly vulnerable position right now. While most of the world was convinced that she had been killed in a hit ordered by her brother, he obviously would know the truth and have people on the look-out for her. Neji Hyuuga did not issue idle threats. The fact that her pregnancy was high-risk meant that she couldn't be moved until after the birth.

The men sat up into the middle of night making plans. They were reluctant to inform the chief that the mission had been compromised. In their minds, they had settled the fact that it was now about protecting Hinata and the baby. They took a break at midnight when Shino went to help Hinata get ready for bed, but by three am they had a plan worked out that everyone was satisfied with.

It was agreed that Shino would continue going to work, and that he would ease back into his old routine except for the part where he used to work overtime. Sasuke would feed false reports to the chief about Shino's activities outside of work, and the two teams would take turns on protection detail. Fortunately, the workload for their department was fairly light at the moment, making the plan possible. They assured Shino that they would give up their days off to help out as well. The men would have to be very careful to go about their business, yet make sure that one of them was always there to watch over the young mother.

"There is another factor to this situation that makes this even more dangerous, but I didn't want to discuss it in front of Hinata. She is upset enough about everything, and talking about it gives her nightmares." Shino told them after he was sure that Hinata was asleep. Sasuke frowned at this, the whole situation was complicated and dangerous enough. He motioned for Shino to continue.

"It is not commonly known, but Neji is not Hinata's biological brother. He is in fact her fourth cousin, but was adopted by her parents after his were killed during an arms deal gone bad." Shino told them. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Okay-what does that matter? He still wants to kill her." The blonde asked.

"It matters because her father wanted him to take over after he retired, but the only way the rest of the family would accept it was if Neji married into the head family. He and Hinata were engaged since she was sixteen. He considered her, **still **considers her as his property. When she testified against him, he took it as a personal betrayal." Shino told them quietly. Kiba whistled, and Lee looked even more concerned than he did before.

"It gets worse. He is obsessed with her. He raped and beat her on a regular basis. I am afraid that if he finds her, pregnant and married to another man that his rage will be uncontrollable. Who knows what he may do to her and the baby." Shino's eyes showed his very real fear, and his teammates rallied around him in support.

"That bastard isn't going to lay a finger on her, believe it!" Naruto said loudly.

"I agree with Naruto, Hinata is a most beautiful flower, and must be guarded with our lives." Lee said as he flashed Shino a smile and a thumbs up.

"We've been best friends for eight years, and though I am still pissed at you for lying to me, I am still your best friend. I just wish I knew how an antisocial bastard like you ended up with someone like her!" Kiba said jokingly, but the look on his face let Shino know he was serious about everything he had said. Sasuke simply nodded, as he preferred to communicate non-verbally most of the time. Having been teammates for so long, Shino knew what he meant though.

Each of them would lay down their lives for Hinata. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Neji sat in a pose of meditation on the bed in his cell. His mind as usual, was on the whereabouts of his treacherous fiancée. She had rocked his world with her betrayal, and he still couldn't believe that she would have the courage and audacity to do such a thing to him. He had been so sure that he had her under his complete control, but she had proven that he still had a lot of work to do before he broke her to his will.

And he would do it, as soon as his contacts on the outside found her. He was bidding his time sitting in jail. He could escape anytime he wanted, but for now it suited him to stay where he was at, letting the authorities think that they had won, that they had broken him. He let his thoughts wander back to Hinata, and what he would do to her when he had her back.

His erection grew as he mentally traced her naked body tied down to a bed, her mouth filled with a ball gag, and her beautiful eyes looking at him with fear shining in them. He could almost feel the whip in his hand as he imagined striking her over and over, watching her creamy skin become covered in red stripes, as her body arched up in pain with each successive strike of the leather biting into her flesh.

Neji's hand crept down into his pants as his fantasy caused him to lengthen and swell, his cock aching. He stroked himself as he imagined throwing the whip away and crawling up onto the bed to bathe each welt with his tongue, before fisting her generous breasts, squeezing them roughly before gentling, and sucking her nipples lovingly. The dark haired man breathed harshly as he pumped his fist, excitement taking him over as he continued his fantasy. He would take out the gag, and listen to her sobs as she begged him for forgiveness. Then he would thrust into her mouth, forcing her to take every inch until he came down her throat. He could see it all clearly, having acted it out before in real life. The feel of her hot wet mouth around him, the press of breasts against his buttocks were he sat on her chest, the taste of the tears he would lick off her face when he was done.

His moans filled the cell as he worked his dick harder, excited by memories of past sessions with his lovely cousin. This time, he wouldn't let her off so easy. He would turn her over, and beat her until she bled, then take her from behind, christening that sweet little ass of hers. He had never entered her there, showing her the respect that he had never given his other women. But she had lost her right to that respect when she testified against him. Neji growled with anger and arousal as he imagined what it would feel like to thrust into her tight hole. After he came inside her there, he would fuck her tight pussy until he came again. Over and over, he would fill her with his essence until she learned one and for all who she belonged to.

Neji's back arched, and his come shot out of his engorged dick. He kept pumping until every drop was out and he went limp. He laid back on the bunk after changing into clean clothes and washing his hands. Oh yes, he would enjoy retraining her. By the time he was done with her, she would never betray him again. And if she did, he would kill the bitch himself.


End file.
